20 Truths About Jinchuriki
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: Of honor forgotten, unforseen corruption, and the true origin of those known as Jinchuriki. Written for the 20 truths lj community.


**Title:** 20 Truths About Jinchuriki  
**Author: **ypaladinofchaos/YamiPaladinOfChaos

**Group:** Jinchuriki  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto's not mine.  
**Notes:** Ties in with my Akatsuki claim. It might be better to read that one first to understand a few numbers, especially the relevance of#13.

* * *

1. The word Jinchuriki was first applied when the first Jinchuriki sacrificed herself by absorbing a Biju into her own body, saving her village from destruction. It was used as a word of honoring those who gave their lives to contain a demon- the irony of its use as a curse in the future is unknown to all.

2. The true technique to sealing a Biju is elegant, complex, and completely safe for the Jinchuriki, allowing the Biju to be removed safely if one so wished. Comparing it to the Yondaime Hokage's Shiki Fuin Seal is like comparing a lovingly crafted katana to a stick found on the ground.

3. Those who wished to learn this technique went to an order of priestesses who gave it freely to whoever needed it. Among the later generation of priestesses was a kind young woman known as Haya.

4. Jinchuriki were not always the hated pariahs they are today. Quite the opposite, really- they were beloved by their people, honored by all. They were even given tributes in the form of jewels, gold, and even concubines. Despite this, the demons within their souls continued to torment them.

5. This age of peace ended decades before the first Hidden Village would be erected, when a Jinchuriki known as Taro, a corrupt, sadistic boy, abused the power of his Biju and dominated his village with his power. By the time he was ten years old, he ruled over an entire country.

6. The rule of Taro ended abruptly after a wandering ninja by the name of Kazuo came to the village, whose skills would now be considered as strong as a Kage. The villager's oppression stirred Kazuo's heart and he fought with Taro, a cataclysmic battle which turned the once beautiful grasslands of the village into an unforgiving desert.

7. These deserts would become home to the Jinchuriki of Shukaku of the Sand, as well as the Village Hidden In The Sand.

8. Stories of the cruel and powerful Taro spread throughout the countries, and soon, suspicion about the once beloved Jinchuriki grew in the hearts of each villager, until all of the Jinchuriki were driven from their homes or killed. Not even the children of these Jinchuriki nor their wives were spared from persecution.

9. Each Jinchuriki who survived either went mad and proceeded to massacre hundreds of people on an insane rampage, or committed suicide, releasing their Biju, who proceeded to massacre thousands of people in a sadistically joyous rampage.

10. Even worse, the priestesses burned the scrolls detailing how to seal a Biju without binding it to the chakra of the Jinchuriki, believing that Jinchuriki would be lost forever. When the need for it arises, none of the priestesses will know this technique and will be forced to create much cruder, more risky methods.

11. Taro himself survived the battle with Kazuo and slew the great ninja, but lost his Biju to Kazuo's final act- a powerful extraction jutsu. A cruder, more brute force reliant version would be used by the second Akatsuki.

12. Taro would travel the world, seeking vengeance against those who overthrew his reign. He would find what he was looking for when he came across an annihilated village. The sheer destructive force enthralled his imagination.

13. As he left the scene, another person came across it- the young priestess Haya. Her reaction would be much different- she would be moved to tears, and then to action.

14. Taro would find the entity responsible for the destruction. The Kyubi no Yoko would find its first Jinchuriki.

15. The Kyubi no Yoko had never been conquered and refused to be now- but it would allow its power to be utilized. It might be fun, it reasoned, to see how a mortal would handle such power.

16. However, the Kyubi's sheer power would overwhelm Taro's psyche in the span of a single week. The destruction wrought is still seen today- the Hidden Mist still talk about the time when the land that connected the Water Country to Fire Country was buried underneath the fury of a single, massive storm.

17. Jinchuriki would rise again when the Hidden Villages are formed, and begin looking for an advantage over each other. Ironically, it is the Hidden Village of the Sand who seals a Biju, Shukaku of the Sand, first.

18. Each Hidden Village tries to uncover the ancient techniques to seal a Biju. The best they can do is bastardize the once hallowed techniques of the priestesses and take needless, stupid risks with people's live in doing so. Eventually, however, they find a way- humans always do, no matter what the price may be.

19. This time, however, Jinchuriki remain outcasts. No longer is the word about honor and respect- but of evil and wickedness, of dishonor and outcasts.

20. No Jinchuriki has ever lived a full, happy life.

Uzumaki Naruto is determined to change that.


End file.
